


A Mess and a Half

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Takes place in Super Warrior Arc, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Cell thought the single romp with 21 was all he would be having, but soon he finds things are not often so easily cast aside.Follow up to "Starved".
Relationships: Android 21/Cell (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 26





	A Mess and a Half

“I guess it was inevitable…” A scientist said as she poked at a tablet. Another check up. Cell was growing so bored now of this waiting around.

“What was?”

“Oh well… You and Android 21. It's not like you were created for each other or anything but, given how she's made I guess it makes sense you are attracted to her.”

Cell’s face fell in a frown. “You make presumptions about how I feel?”

He didn’t know how he felt. He had not seen 21 since they had sex, and he had not gone looking for her. He was satisfied with what he had experienced. Pleasant, but she herself was unhinged it seemed.

“W-Well I mean it makes sense… She’s made with parts of you after all so she is the only one around like you…”

Cell’s frown grew even deeper. She was part of him? Is that why she was so powerful?

The scientist could tell she was upsetting him. “I-ah… I... A few years after we woke her up, we found some of your DNA and just added it to her and- Well she is also Majin Buu, but that didn't turn out as well as we- Oh gosh I need to stop talking.”

“Yes. Yes you do.” Cell swatted her to the side, about as hard as he would dare a human and not kill one, though it still sent the woman flying into the metal wall with a hard thud.

He just about had his fill of this place.

\---

“Android 21, what were you working on last night in the cloning lab?”

21 looked up at 16, who looked impassively down at her. She chewed on her now nearly ruined pen, her teeth finally biting through the plastic and filling her mouth with ink. She grimaced, but did not move to wash her mouth out just yet.

“What are you talking about? I don’t… I don’t recall doing anything. I have the Ginyu Force, what more is there for me in that place?”

“Why do we even need any of them?”

“We have to see if the machine works. They are perfect candidates for-”

“The machine and the plan seems overly complicated. Why not modify Dr. Gero’s design?”

16 was right. It was overly complicated. Linking a soul to make someone more powerful. Needing past long defeated villains to get it refined when she just could use herself. She didn't know what she was doing half the time any more.

“I just don’t want to mess with what he made,” 21 finally reasoned. She admired his work, despite the evil it caused. She also now knew once long ago her template had been married to him.

She felt no love for him though.

She fiddled with her ring now, no longer having her pen to stim and ease her fidgeting, “Its fine. I worked it out I’m pretty sure. Just three more months, and we can use the dragon balls again and get everyone’s soul into their bodies.”

16 remained silent for a long moment, before he smiled. “I will get you your tooth brush and some water.”

21 smiled at him, and when he returned she washed out her mouth of the ink. After, she stood and went to the labs. Hands resting on the door. She needed to go in and see what was in there.

The door would not open, locked with a code she could not remember at all. She hit it a few times, not really intending to try and break it down.

“What am I doing?” she asked quietly, Everything 16 said was true. Why was she doing this? Bringing all these dangerous people back? Linking souls to them to make them stronger? What was the point?

She flinched as her stomach started twisting on itself and she crouched down, curled up on herself as she was wracked in hunger pains. She had eaten so much today already, but she was still so hungry. Always so hungry.

“Any reason you are crouched in the hall?”

Her mouth started watering at just the sound of Cell’s voice. Why could he had not been like the others and just been a soulless low powered vessel? He was no Goku, but he was more than her co-workers, and made it even harder to suppress her desire to eat those around her.

She stood up, trying to control herself and swallowing a few times. “I dropped my ring.”

Cell hmmed boredly at her, standing so close his torso pressed against her’s. He looked down at her with a scrutinizing eye. “I heard from a little blabber mouth of a bird that you have my DNA inside you. Is that true?”

He was so close. She could almost smell the vague sweetness of his body, the result of how he produced his energy. Dr. Gero had made him a self contained being, no need for daily sleep and food. A genius design to be sure.

“Yes, the scientists incorporated some of your DNA into me.” She pulled on a button on her coat, doing her best to keep herself under control.

Cell kept scrutinizing her, eyes roving over her face, down to her chest. He pressed in closer, making her breasts press against his chest a bit more snuggly. He scowled, his hands lifting and pressing against the door, trapping her.

She was certain he was going to kiss her, but he only glared down at her. “You are revolting,” he said it like he was trying to convince himself of the fact. With that said he left, and 21 was allowed to rein herself in.

Three months could not end soon enough.

\--- 

She was unhinged. Her rather sweet personality had dissolved until she was a brat. She truly did desire to eat them all, and her machine had crippled him. She had manipulated Goku and Krillin into thinking she was some innocent waife until she revealed her true colors. Idiots the lot of them. At least the others were not so stupid. Frieza and his minions were the ones she had mentioned before, and were, like him, well aware how evil that woman really was.

He was fighting her right now, though he was not alone. That soul was in him, the one that had been helping Goku fight and making him powerful.

Lot good it was doing for him.

Even with the soul, Cell was finding himself at a great disadvantage. 21 was stronger than he, and using everything she had against him.

Everything.

Her tail moved, wrapping around his thigh gently, causing him to stiffen, before tightening and wrenching him off his feet, slamming him into the dirt. She pounced on top of him, leaning in close and grinning.

“You know I don't think you are worth eating, Cell. I think you will be more fun like this.”

His stomach twisted, his eyes darting to her chest a moment. She noticed, laughing at him. “Oh, naughty boy! I give you a taste and suddenly its all you can think about!”

“I don’t-”

She proceeded to get off him and kick him in his side, knocking the wind out of him and sending him skidding over the dirt. He wheezed, holding his chest as he curled up.

She let him get on his feet, Her tail once again moved this time skirting over his back, making him shudder and jerk away from her. His body was getting hot. She kept it up, fighting with him in a way that wasn’t really even fighting.

She was playing with him, he quickly realized.

His body grew hotter and hotter, and more and more he noticed how the muscles in her abdomen flexed, how her back arched, how her hair fell over her shoulders.

The soul was uncomfortable now. Even more so when Cell realized the heat building inside himself was some weird arousal. Spurred on by this ‘fight’ she was putting him through.

The human soul chose that moment to leave him, a brief moment of embarrassment was felt before it departed. Whatever power he had managed to gain from the link faded, and Cell was left alone and at this woman’s mercy.

“Oh, are you getting antsy Cell?” 21 teased, covering her mouth and giggling in a bratty way, “I’d ask if you left your fly open but I know that's not the case.”

To say Cell was ashamed was an understatement. This borderlined on almost comical, like a bad dream one would have, but it was real and it was happening. He was like a teenager on a hair trigger, hormones running so wild anything could get him up and ready.

But he was not a teenager. He was Perfect Cell, fully grown and beyond this. So what if he had sex with her before? The situation was different now. She was the enemy.

His libedo did not get the memo it seemed. He didn't know what part of himself to blame. Maybe the saiyans. They were an uncouth bunch. And humans were oddly perverted. Obsessed with sex. It was everywhere in their media.

He settled on both, and hoped to god that 21 would devour him so he could avoid the possibility of Frieza and his cronies mocking him.

21 clearly had other plans, however.

“Why don't you let it out huh? I never did get to have a taste. I can smell it from here. Smells so sweet.” She flew towards him, Cell leaping back to keep away from her. 

“Get away from me you-”

She caught up with him easily. She flew faster than him. Moved faster than him. Her hands grabbed his face and she kissed him, in contrast to the beating she had been giving him, it was soft, her lips caressing his and her tongue almost sheepishly licking his bottom lip.

He kissed back cautiously. The lust was bubbling hotter in his gut now, and he was all too aware of the hand that slid down his cheek, down his chest, and inched lower still.

“You still want me to get away from you, Cell?” She pulled away, licking her lips.

"No." He hissed, breath hitching as her fingers dug into the gap in his codpiece. It didn't feel good, or really bad. It just felt like they were in a place they should not of been.

“Well, let it out, won't you? I want to taste it.” She dug her fingers in deeper, and this time it hurt.

He conceded, shaft sliding out, his face hot. 21 pinched his cheek like one would a child, cooing. “Oh you are so flustered and cute. I can't wait to see all the faces you make while I play with you!”

She slid down, and any vague thought to kick her off him died when her soft tongue touched his dick. He had only a second to get a hold of himself before she took him entirely into her mouth, sucking and making sounds that were honestly disgusting.

It felt divine though.

When he moved to grab her head, maybe move her how he wanted, she grabbed his wrists and held them at his sides. Try as he might, he could not free himself, so he was forced to stand there, huffing through his teeth

She was stronger than him in every damn way. Cell was suddenly filled with so much rage. She was using him. He hated it but at the same time he didn't want it to stop. He wanted this and he had no idea why.

These feelings were so confusing.

21 finally released his cock from her mouth, licking her lips as she cooed. “You look mad Cell. And tired too. At least this is very tasty, not sure if anything else about you would be though.”

She took him in her hand, her cheek rubbing on the wet thin flesh. Her skin was unaturally soft, much like his own.

“Let me reward you for being such a good boy. Playing with me so obediently.” She stood, her black and red eyes looking into his as her smile went mischivious, “I’m gonna let you do whatever you want to me for a little while, until you tire yourself out. That should make up for everything right?”

His vigor renewed, his hands clamping around her neck and squeezing as he shoved her to the dirt. She did not react at all like she was being choked, probably because like himself, she had no need to breathe. Still he wrung her neck. Hatred and lust burning hot in his gut.

“Ohh. Not what I expected.” She cackled, her bratty tone infuriating.

“Shut up, shut up!” He wrung her neck harder but her skin barely gave under his fingers despite how soft it felt. She only laughed at him, hips arching up, fabric of her loose white pants rubbing against him.

He let her neck go to rip the clothes off her, twisting her around unto her front, tail wrenched up and over her back. He thrust inside her, being as rough as he could. She moaned loudly, constricting around him.

“Ohhh. At least one part of you doesn't disappoint.”

“I said shut up!” Cell nearly screamed, thrusting into her with every ounce of strength he could still muster. Her battering him in their fight, her sexual torment, he really didn’t have much left in him. He yanked and pulled on her tail, breathing through his teeth as he vented his frustration over everything this wretch was putting him through.

He was humiliated. Treated like some pleasure toy and source of sweets. He wasn’t that. He was perfect. The perfect being. He would get stronger and he would twist her head violently off her shoulders and spill her blood.

Her slender fingers scratched grooves into the dirt, her legs flexing as she keened gleefully with each thrust he made. “Oh yes. Keep going, keep going right there~”

He used a hand to shove her face into the dirt, silencing her, or at least muffling her. He kept hitting that spot she so desperately wanted him to keep going at, and soon, her body jerked, crying out as she shook under him, his hips wet from her orgasm.

He had enough stamina left to be able to tough it through her body’s spasms of pleasure and keep going without a hitch in the brutal rhythm he had set. He wrenched a second one out of her, stronger than the last one it looked like, before he came inside her with a snarl.

He jerked away from her, stumbling over himself. He was exhausted and unsure if he could even get away now. Despite what he had managed to do to her, 21 was up already, picking the twigs out of her hair as her tail swayed.

“Oh you look so tired now.” She approached him but Cell clenched his fists and posed for another fight.

She promptly and easily overpowered him, a kick to the side of his head sent him sprawling to the ground, arms shaking as he tried to get up onto his hands and knees.

“Shhh. relax.” She kneeled by him, her hands grabbing his head and pulling him to lay himself across her lap, “You just rest right here until you can fly away again.”

The sudden whiplash from the tone shift left him silent and confused. He did not fight back, and merely accepted her now gentle touches, pressing his face into her soft skin for an hour until he finally had enough power in himself to fly away and recover alone and far away from her.

“I can't wait to play again!” She called after him, and Cell was not sure if he loved or loathed the idea of more.

\---

21 really liked playing with Cell. His cute frustrated faces were so endearing to her. Made her want to bully him and play with him until he got furious. That coupled with how good he was at what she was using him for, and how he clung to her when she coddled him... Well it left her distracted. 

It had been well over a month now and she still kept going back to him to play instead of continuing her plans. She would eat a clone or two, maybe bother a few of the others, but she was oddly content to just play endlessly with him until he was drained of all stamina he had. 

He recovered quickly at least. 

He was all on his own, too. Ensuring she would have him all to herself. He had tried to team up with Frieza but 21 had been sure to make it so Frieza would not trust him. Make it obvious something was going on between them and seem like Cell’s priorities were skewed.

And they were. He was so much like a child. He wanted gratification then and there. It was so obvious. He had his little Cell games to be remembered, yet he was going to destroy the earth and ensure no one could remember him. 

This was no different.

She stood in the grocery, abandoned by her mere presence. She strode down the aisle, finger on her lips as she examined the cookies on the shelf. Nothing was catching her eye. She jumped over a few shelves until she was in the frozen food section, a selection of ice creams and ice cream filled things at her fingertips. She went for some macaron ice cream sandwiches, ripping the box open and putting one in her mouth once the wrapper was off and on the floor. So good… But not what she wanted either.

Maybe a fresh cake from the bakery?

“Android 21, what are you doing?” 

21 rolled her red and black eyes, frowning at 16, who she had failed to kill in a final moment of softness. He kept following her and helping her even though she made it clear that to her, he was just a foolish boy. Her good self was gone, or at least so dormant it would never surface again. “I’m eating.”

“What about-”

“Stop bothering me.” She waved him off, her heels clacking on the smooth floor as she made her way to the baked goods. She stopped and stared at the pasta salads at the deli, frowning at them a moment.

They looked tasty… She grimaced. Why did she want pasta when not but a few feet away were lovely cakes?

Still, she walked around back behind the counter and scooped some into a small cup and began eating. It wasn’t sweet at all, save for maybe the cheese in it, but the craving lessened. She was still hungry, she was always hungry, but this took off the edge just a little.

16 kept watching her. “How is it?”

“Ugh. I said to stop bothering me.” She tossed the cup away and went down to the hot foods. Grabbing a fried chicken leg and eating the whole thing, bone and all.

“You do not usually eat savory foods.” 16 continued.

21 ignored him and kept eating the chicken, then some ribs, which were dry and over cooked. Not fresh like the chicken was.

“You are spending a lot of time around Cell,” 16 stated. “I was not aware that he was the one you were after. I assumed you wished to hunt and eat Goku.”

21 scoffed. “I don't want to eat Cell.” She licked the sauce off her fingers, “I’m playing with him.”

“‘Playing,’” 16 repeated. “I do not follow.”

“I beat him up and play with him!” 21 exclaimed, exasperated that he was still bothering her, “He’s so cute and tasty even without turning him into food. Honestly, I think he’s better as he is then a cupcake. I doubt he would be any more than a fifty out of a hundred.”

16 remained silent for a long moment, giving 21 time to finally go and grab a desert, picking a custard tart with fresh fruit on top instead of her previously desired cake. She gobbled three of them up, and finally that weird nagging desire to eat something not normal to her finally lessened.

“You are having sex with him,” 16 finally said, once again standing close to her. “I advise against that continuing.”

21 snapped, whirling around and striking him with her tail. 16 staggered back as 21 jumped on top of the display case, scowling at him. “If i want to I will! You can’t stop me! No one can!”

“It will only complicate matters. What about controlling your-”

“I don't care about that! How many times must I remind you that that me is gone!” She sneered at him, “And how will it complicate things, huh? Nothing is complicated right now!”

“And yet you eat what you should not want.”

“How is me eating pasta complicated?” She pouted at him, standing up and folding her arms over her chest, “Maybe I just want some variety. Majin Buu doesn't eat only sweets, he eats anything!”

“Or perhaps the craving is a symptom of a complication,” 16 pressed, looking up at her.

21 looked down at him. Brows up. “What?”

“You are a biological construct. A creation of Dr. Gero like 18 is. Have you considered that like her, you have fallen-”

She jumped down from her perch, glaring up at him. “And why would I be able to do that?”

“If 18 and 17 are both able to procreate… Why would you and Cell not be?” 16 kept looking down at her. “Dr. Gero seems to be a man who valued family and the ability to have one.”

21’s head throbbed, and she clutched her temple, grunting as she crouched down. “Ugh, stop it! Stop talking to me about such pathetic drivel!”

“You are after all, based on his wife,” 16 continued, “and I his son.”

\----

When 21 looked up at him, her eyes were blue again, scared and wide. She was back. The gentle woman who had wanted him to be her family. 16 crouched down and held his hand out to her. “It will be alright.”

She took it, lip wobbling. “You are right… I feel it.” Her free hand covered her stomach, “Things are complicated now…”

“Yes. They are. But I will help you, and I will get help for you.” 16 pulled her up to her feet, “How do you feel?”

“I am scared…” 21 said weakly, “I have many enemies. And it will be in danger… I don't want it to be hurt. It's done nothing wrong.”

“Will you be able to handle your hunger?”

She looked up at him, her expression determined now. “I will handle anything for my baby,” she said firmly.

“Then I will make sure there is no threat to them. We will continue the original plan now. Then you can live without your hunger threatening your sanity.”

“Yes. It's time to use the machine for myself like I always planned.”

16 nodded, “We still have the problem with Frieza, Cell, and the Ginyu force.”

“Kill them all… But not Cell.” 21 said quietly, “Not yet at least.”

16 didn’t need to ask why. It was his child inside of 21. Her gentle heart wanted to give him a chance perhaps. “Do not worry. I will leave him be until you say otherwise. I will go get you help now. You prepare the machine.”

He left the grocery and flew to the only two people with the power to assist him, and who would be willing to assist him at that. 21 was right, they had many enemies now.

He landed behind 17 and 18, who were both picking off clones. They turned around and looked at him a moment before both cast him a smirk. 17 spoke first “Sup, 16. Came to help with the clean up? I think we are finally making headway with these clones.”

“It's almost therapeutic. Shame there are none of Gero,” 18 said, flipping her hair.

“I am not the 16 you knew,” 16 said. “I request your help.”

“Help with what, big guy?” 18 asked, looking up at him as he approached. Neither one of them reacted with aversion or fear.

“Android 21 is pregnant. She is in control again, and has requested we kill all the villains we revived.”

Before he could explain more, or even explain their actions, 18 spoke up.

“Alright, we will help,” she said, “but not for her. We help because it's you, 16.”

“I repeat, I am not-”

17 smirked, “Do you remember our road trip?”

16 remained silent a moment, thinking it over. “Yes. I remember stealing the truck.”

“Do you remember trying to stop Cell from getting me?” 18 asked, “Do you remember Gohan and Krillin? Do you remember helping Gohan?”

“...I do.”

18 spared a small smile. “Then you are 16. Our 16. It may not be the original body, but it's the original heart and mind.”

“Yep. So we will help.” 17 said, hand on his hip as he looked at his sister, “So wanna kill Cell first?”

“No.” 16 said firmly.

18 and 17 both looked at him. “What do you mean no?”

“Android 21 does not want cell to die. Not yet. The baby is his.”

17 snorted, smirking at him. “Are you joshing me?”

“16 doesnt tell jokes remember?” 18 sighed, “I kinda felt something weird was going on between them… That's a mess and a half.”

“Yes. A mess and a half,” 16 affirmed.

\----

The guilt was crushing.

21 could remember everything she had done to everyone. Abused their trust, abused them. She was disgusted with herself.

Especially over Cell. He was evil, but he was… Simple in an odd way. Young almost. Going with his whims and little else. He had known only fighting and destruction, but he had been presented with something he had no familiarity with.

She had not been kind, nor gentle. What they had was unhealthy even if he was consenting.

She had no way to make it up to him, but she still felt he should know about the… situation.

21 had finally finished the machine and perfected it, changed to be more of a dampening field to suppress her power, and now that voice, that feeling in her, was silent. Even the hunger was oddly subdued. Still there, but not maddening.

Frieza, Nappa, and the Ginyu Force were now all dead too. Only Cell was left, but he had done nothing yet. Hiding maybe, though at times she could feel his ki rise just a little before being hidden again.

As 16 and the Z fighters destroyed the last of the clones, 21 flew to where she last felt him, holding herself. She touched down. Yunzabit Heights. It was windy and chilly, not that it bothered her.

She moved around the top of the highlands, jumping across crevices from time to time. She had no destination in mind, she simply was waiting for Cell to show himself.

He always did. He could hide, but he always showed himself to fight, only to lose. He was cautious but at the same time rash and willing to take any opportunity that presented itself.

He had no need to be cautious now, however. She was the weak one now, he was at full power.

“Are you lost?”

There he was, tone sarcastic and malicious.

21 turned to look at him, a strong gust of wind caring an acidic scent to her. He was scared then, or at least alarmed. “I was looking for you.”

“Of course.” He spat, though his scowl was replaced with curiosity, his head tilting. “Your eyes are blue again.”

“I came to tell you something, Cell.” She stepped forward and he stepped away. His eyes darted over her form before locking with her eyes again. The faint hint of musk was mixed with that acidic note. Aroused too then.

He relaxed after a moment, smirking at her. “I see… You seem to be ‘good’ again… What do you want to tell me? Be quick before I make up my mind on what I want to do with you.”

“I do not ask for forgiveness for what I have done to you Cell, I-”

The smirk vanished and his scowl returned. “I said make it quick. I don't want your sympathy. If that is what you wanted to say then-”

“I am pregnant,” 21 interupted.

The change was immediate, the acidic smell heightened, the musky scent of arousal dissipating entirely, and his whole body went rigid and his posture guarded.

“And you are telling me why?” Cell asked, his wings were beginning to shake. Stress response perhaps??

“Because it… It's yours. I just want-”

She wanted to tell him to see how he reacted. See if maybe he didn't have to die. If he took an interest in what was happening.

He interrupted her. “Want what? My help? My pity? Sympathy?” Cell’s face contorted, “Well you can't have any of that.”

“I don't want what I don’t deserve, I just thought-”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Cell launched at her, “This is probably another game of yours! Well I am sick of your games!”

He was going to attack her and she had no means to protect herself now with the machine finally working its new purpose. 21 cowered, her tail and arms wrapping around her torso as she crouched down, flinching.

No hit came. She opened an eye and saw his feet naught but a foot from her. She looked up at him, and his face was a jumbled mess of emotions. Before she could say anything else, Cell turned and flew away, the force of the wind knocking her over.

He did not hurt her… That was something she guessed. She had no idea where he would go, or what he would do, but she knew that Goku could handle him if Cell settled on hostility.

\----

Cell had assumed it had been a game. A very sick game, until he had moved to attack and felt it. 21 was indeed pregnant. It was not a soul he felt in her, but a ki signature like his and her own.

So he fled. He was regaining himself, training, preparing. He would finally get his revenge and no machine was there to hold him back. The other’s foolishly left him alone as well. 

21 and her spawn was put to the back of his mind. He would deal with them last, though he toyed with thoughts from time to time as he meditated. Perhaps he would be the one tormenting 21 eventually. The child… he didn't know what to feel about it. He felt a mixture of revulsion and curiosity he supposed? He had not laid eyes on 21 since she had come looking for him at Yunzabit Heights, and after that she never showed her face to him again.

He was not even sure how far along she was now. He did know it was still around, he could feel its ki get stronger by the day. Very strong. Perhaps he would use it for his own gain. He had wanted to cart his juniors along with him as he destroyed the universe. This could fill the part fine even if it was only half of him.

“Kame… Hame… Ha!” Cell launched his blast out over the water, smirking at the long trench he left in the ocean surface, out for miles it seemed, he could see right to the very bottom for a moment before the water started filling back in.

“Wow. That's pretty impressive.”

Cell turned sharply, and Goku was behind him. He smirked. “That impresses you? Please you know I can do more than that.”

Goku rubbed the back of his head. “Well yeah but visually it's pretty neat.” He walked up to stand beside Cell and did much the same as him. “Kamehameha!”

The water parted and evaporated from his blast, going out as far as Cell’s had. Goku pointed out to the water and mist. “See? Makes a rainbow. You never noticed that?”

Cell scowled at him and looked out over the water. Indeed a rainbow was being made by the mist. He had been doing this for days and never noticed. “Are you here to finally kill me, Goku? I must inform you I will be doing the killing. I will have my-”

“Oh no I’m not here to fight. 21 still insists on us leaving you alone.”

Cell stepped away from goku and turned to face him fully. “I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah, she asked us to spare you when we picked off Frieza and the others. We agreed as long as you didn’t do anything. You’ve been pretty quiet honestly so I thought I would check up on you.” Goku clenched his fists excitedly, grinning at him, “Oh, and your baby was born two weeks ago too!”

Cell scowled at him. “I want no part in that mistake’s life.”

Goku frowned. “Wha? Really? But she looks just like you!” Goku held his hands out, “She’s not a mistake Cell she’s so cute. You should see her!”

So the child was a girl then? And she looked like him. His curiosity heightened a good deal. “How much like me?”

“Oh man, she’s got your spots and your shell. Her colors are not entirely like yours, but she looks like you for sure.”

Cell looked back over the water, frowning. “I will think about it.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to your training! Give it another year and I think you and I will be ready for a rematch!” Goku turned and flew away.

A year? Cell could take him now if he wanted. He scowled and stood on the beach for a few hours, thinking things over.

Perhaps he should see this child. If she looked like him she was probably not as much of a disappointment as he had first assumed. He could feel them. Ki low and even like someone sleeping. Judging by distance, it was night time where they were.

Cell lowered his ki, put his fingers to his forehead, and instant transmissioned.

He was in a room with no windows, the walls metal… Probably the lab building 21 had worked in. Despite the drab foundations, the room was lit with a soft light from a little moon shaped lamp, showing things had been painted on the walls. Things a little girl would like he guessed. Flowers, hearts, a little lopsided castle with a princess in the tower.

A waste of time. If she was only two weeks old, he doubted she cared about what decorated her room.

His eyes scanned the room taking it all in. Toys, books… The crib. Cell stepped forward, hands resting on the side and leaning over.

The child was smaller than he expected. No bigger than one of his hands. The dim light did nothing to hamper his ability to see her colors. A muted purple shell with darker purple spots. Skin pale like his though it held a tinge of color to it, and her cheeks had those dark purple stripes like he did. He couldn't see much else, as she was covered in a blanket. He moved to pull it away, but as he lifted it off her, her tiny face scrunched up.

So he left it, but it did not stop him from pressing his fingertips into one of her pudgy cheeks. She made a little sound like a huff, hands flexing, but otherwise did not stir. He moved them over the raised yellow section along her jawline that made it look like she wore a helmet.

She did look like him. He tilted his head, his fingers now moving to her little hand, which clamped around one tightly. Quite strong too. He took no notice of how the corners of his lips lifted in a small smile.

“Her name is Macaron.”

Cell looked up. 21 was in the doorway, in her human form, auburn hair messier than what he remembered. “Macaron… Do you plan to eat her?”

She frowned at him. “She is the sweetest, most important thing in my life. And she kind of looks like one. So… Macaron.” She stepped forward, and Cell did not back away. He was not intimidated by her any longer. She was weak, but more importantly, seemed to be stable.

His feelings for her were still a jumbled mess. Hot and burning in many ways. He wished to destroy her like he did Gohan, and yet he also wished to pin her to the floor and have his way with her.

She leaned over as well, her face near his, and Cell caught a whiff of her scent. He had to stand up to get away from it. He didn't need to be confused further or dragged back into some hellish courtship. Everything was on track.

“What do you think of her, Cell?” 21 asked. “You can see her all you want, if you want to.”

“She is more than I expected. However I have plans. And they don't involve her, and most certainly not you.”

21 did not look up at him, content to just watch the babe sleep. Cell felt something in his chest, a feeling he was not familiar with. It was not pleasant. It eased when she looked at him.

“She’s always here if you change your mind.”

He snorted and left. 

\---

“Good fight Cell,” Goku said, grinning at him, “but I think it’s safe to say you lost.”

Cell heaved air, steam rising from his body. He lost. All that training and he still lost. His fingers dug into the dirt, grinding his teeth.

“I did say give it another year, but you did way better than I thought you would,” Goku mused, scratching his cheek in thought. “Unless you wanna keep trying now?”

“Oh god, just kill him Kakarot. Or he will try to do what Frieza did and blow us up.”

“Vegeta, Cell is not like that. He likes a fair fight." Goku scolded.

"You idiot have you forgotten he tried it once?!"

Vegeta was right. He tried once. He could do it… Just blow it up and kill them all. Prove Goku wrong and laugh at his stupidity, but that left a foul taste in his mouth. It was skeevy and underhanded. He wanted to fight and win fairly. Blasted saiyan DNA, damned Goku and Vegeta for making him want to fight fairly and not do anything to win.

“You won’t do it, right?”

Cell looked up and was faced with Goku’s outstretched hand, his eyes now cold as he looked down at him. He was ready to do it, kill him and send him back to hell where he would suffer even more.

Goku had changed in the time since they had first fought.

He was afraid. Cell had not been afraid like this since Gohan had first become Super Saiyan 2 and overwhelmed him so utterly. Still he managed to smirk at Goku. “As you said. I’m not like that.”

Goku’s Super Saiyan Blue form dissipated, and he grinned at him in that infuriatingly goofy way. “Oh good! I really do like fighting you. Who knows, maybe you will win and get to fight Gohan again.”

“If he wins that means you will be dead.” Vegeta spat, shaking his head as both Goku and he left Cell on his hands and knees.

Cell collapsed where he was, fatigued beyond all reason. He just had to lay there and rest until his stamina recovered. He rarely slept, but in times like this, it was necessary.

When his eyes opened he was on his side, head on a lumpy musty pillow and stark white sheets… a bed. He looked around a moment, seeing metal walls. Familiar ones. He sat up, scanning the room carefully.

It was certainly the old laboratory 21 was living in. He stood, his body protesting a little bit. He was not fully recovered yet. Probably one more day. But he was not spending it here. He got up and went to the door, stopping as it opened.

“Oh. You are awake.” 21 looked up at him, and Cell’s eyes were instantly drawn to Macaron sitting in her arms.

Macaron looked up at him with big black and red eyes, her fist in her mouth. Just as she looked when he saw her sleeping, though she was bigger, and he could see she had a tail like 21’s true form. Cell felt every muscle in his body tense. Like he was afraid of the tiny thing.

She pulled her hand from her mouth and pointed at him. “Da.”

“That's right sweetie. That's daddy.”

Cell’s eyes darted to 21’s face, who was looking at him softly. “She-”

“She is very smart and observant. Of course she would know you are her dad. She looks just like you.” 21 reached for him and Cell stepped away. She took her hand back. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t need your pity,” Cell spat.

“Its worry you idiot,” 21 snapped back, hand moving to rest on her hip as she puffed out her chest, which Cell would not help but look at. Damned her and her chest. For some reason out of all the women on the planet only her chest seemed to draw his eye.

“I don't need or want that either.” Cell moved to continue on his way out, and 21 stepped aside. As he moved past he felt a tiny hand grasp at his wing. He froze and looked over his shoulder and looked at Macaron.

She was smiling at him.

He didn't know what to do or what to think. “What is she doing?” It was a stupid question but 21 knew the child better then he did.

“I think she wants you to stay.” 21 said softly. “I would like you to stay, too.”

He could not wrap his head around it. Someone wanted him around them? Someone wanted his company? He was wanted and not feared?

“Cell… I am sorry for what I did to you. It’s unforgivable. So I don't expect you to forgive me. But Macaron I think would do well with a father in her life. Preferably-”

“Shut up.” Cell mumbled, flicking his wing out of Macaron’s hand. However he turned to 21, cautiously holding out his hands. “May I… Hold her?”

21 smiled at him, and Cell could not look her in the eye. Macaron was put in his arms, and the child rested her head on his chest, her tail lazily swaying.

He stood stiffly, not sure what to do. So he just stood still and held her. Finally he looked at 21.

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
